This invention generally relates to compositions and methods for preventing and/or treating diseases.
PCT Patent Application No. PCT/CA02/00843 published on Dec. 27, 2002 and entitled “Krill and/or Marine Extracts for Prevention and/or Treatment of Cardiovascular Diseases, Arthritis, Skin Cancer, Diabetes, Premenstrual Syndrome and Transdermal Transport” (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses krill and/or marine extracts.
Krill is the common name for small, shrimp-like crustaceans, however not shrimp, that swarm in dense shoals, especially in Antarctic waters. It is one of the most important food source for fish, some kind of birds and especially for baleen whales as being an important source of protein. Krill is also a good source of Omega-3 fatty acids, which are well known for their health benefits.
The PCT application states that it is known in the art to use krill and/or marine enzymes for the treatment of a great variety of diseases in human and animals such as infections, inflammations, cancers, HIV/AIDS, pain, polyps, warts, hemorrhoids, plaque, wrinkles, thin hairs, allergic itch, anti-adhesion, eye disease, acne, cystic fibrosis and immune disorders including autoimmune disease and cancer.
It is also stated to be known in the art that krill and/or marine oil may be used for the treatment of autoimmune murine lupus and other autoimmune diseases and can also be used for treating cardiovascular diseases.
However, it is stated that the krill and/or marine oil used for these treatments has only conserved its Omega-3 fatty acids as active ingredients, which is a very small part of all the active ingredients of the krill and/or marine itself. This fact reduces the potential of the krill and/or marine oil as a treatment for these diseases.
There is an increasing demand for treatments using products derived from a natural source, therefore, it would be highly desirable to be provided with a krill and/or marine extract having an enhanced potential for prevention and/or treatment and/or management of disease. It is known to use conjugated linoleic acid for the treatment of diseases.
Published PCT Patent Application Nos. PCT/US00/21050, PCT/US00/21047, PCT/US00/21046, and PCT/US00/21044, entitled “Method and Compositions for Preventing and/or Treatment of Diabetes and Glucose Modulation”, “Methods and Compositions for Attenuation and/or Prevention of Stress/Catabolic Responses”, “Methods and Compositions for the Prevention and Treatment of Inflammation, Osteoarthritis, and Other Degenerative Joint Diseases”, and “Methods and Compositions for the Prevention and Treatment of Syndrome X”, respectively, (the disclosures of all of which are incorporated by reference) relate to the use of conjugated linoleic acid. As disclosed therein, conjugated linoleic acid has been used for the treatment of disease states.